Whisper of the Darkness
by juvycabuenos
Summary: Jon Snow disappeared along with Ghost after saving Arya from a current storm and was now declared dead. However Jon was not dead but rescued by his father Rhaegar Targaryen and went off the grid with him. Years have passed since Newly and grown army of the Targaryens have begin their attacks on the Lannisters. Jon.Rhaegar and Daeneryd vowed to return to Westeros with revenge.


**This is my first writing of Game of Thrones. Sorry for not updating. School being an intern has a very dutiful and worse but i can managed as well.**

Ned Stark was looking at his old son's room. He felt guilty but failed as always. He failed Lyanna. He failed Jon everything. His old room contains coldness everywhere despite the Winterfell's climate. He blamed himself for not defending him from Catelyn's comments. And now Jon was gone. Perished under the cold waters that dragged him and his direwolf Ghost. The body was never found even Ned searched for him days but nothing was found. That scene changes earlier. 5 days ago Arya and her direwolf Nymeria went to the woods on the middle of the stormy night after seeking adventure. Arya was completely closed with Jon who was a she wolf herself that reminded Ned of Lyanna. During the evening. Arya was nowhere to be found but Jon excused himself and Ghost back at the Great Hall but what they didn't know that Jon and Ghost went to the forest despite the snowstorm. Ned saw Arya and Nymeria coming from the gates freezing but still a large cloak was covering them enough that belonged to Jon.

'_'Arya where is Jon?''Ned demanded as Robb came_

_''Father...Nymeria and i went to the forest but a snowstorm came and it trapped us towards the frozen river. Jon and Ghost found us but the current of the water was strong enough... Jon managed to save me and Nymeria before he and Ghost where been taken away by a strong current of the water.'' Arya cried_

_''Bring me my men and searched for Jon and Ghost.''Ned yelled as he and Robb gathered their horses to search Jon_

Its been days till it reach to years but no body was found not even a direwolf was completely found. They were gone. Swift towards the end They search months but no one came. Ned blamed himself for not saving Jon on the right time or telling the truth of his origin. Now he had failed him.

''Father.''Robb greeted him.

''Its late night Robb aren't you supposed to be on your chambers?''Ned asked

Robb shook his head. '' I can't sleep. I was wandering on the halls of the castle and it reminded me and Jon to play some snow on the hallways. ''Robb said feeling Guilty for not able to understand Jon. True he and Jon showed their brotherly bond. Robb treated him as a brother than a bastard similar to Arya. Right now he trained Arya to become a warrior herself.

''I am more worried as well.''Ned muttered

''Father i know the truth all along.''Robb said shocking Ned

''What are you talking about?''Ned asked

''I know that Jon is a Targaryen. His real name is Rhaegar Targaryen. Second of his name.''said Robb

''How did you know?''Ned asked

''I overheard you and Uncle Benjen back on your study. I was surprised of what is the truth. Robert's Rebellion was build on a lie and you protected Jon from Robert after his siblings were killed by that mountain. Why didn't you tell us?''Robb demanded

Ned sighed as he looked at Robb. '' I made a promised to Lyanna that i would protect him no matter what. Yet things changed. Jon demanded to know his mother but i refused his offer of knowing the truth. I was going to tell him at that time but it was gone. Jon was gone.''said Ned

Robb tightened his fist. ''I didn't treated him as a bastard. I treated him as my brother. I protected him when mother insults him but you've hurt us all along. Now that Jon is gone and everything changed here because of your old friend killed his father and his family.''Robb growled

''Robb...''

''No. Now that my brother is gone i felt a hole was ripping me including Grey Wind. I trained Arya because she wanted to become a warrior not a lady but i don't. Goodnight father.''Robb said

''I loved Jon as my own.''Ned said

''But you never defended him when you were asked you to.''Robb said as he walked away allowing Grey Wind to followed him

Ned went back to his solar where he cried himself. Robb was right. He should have defended Jon from his wife's actions now that Jon was gone. Ned felt like he never knew himself. He should have cut ties with Robert or explained to them about the innocents but alas. Nothing. Catelyn entered his solar with a frowned face.

''My Lord are you still thinking about your bastard?''Cately asked

''Do not call him that?! I had enough of this antics that you made. Now i pray that Lyanna would never haunt your dreams of what you did to her son.''said Ned making Cately jumped

''What are you talking about?''Cately asked

''Jon is not my son. He is Lyanna and Rhaegar's son. Rhaegar did not kidnapped Lyanna. They eloped together and married. Rhaegar annulled his marriage to Elia so that he can married Lyanna. Jon is the true heir of the Iron Throne. I have to protect him from Robert and now he is gone. Gone with Ghost. How am i supposed to tell him the truth? ''Ned snarled

''No...oh gods..''Catelyn sobbed of what she'd done. She mistreated the boy for many years but still she called him a bastard.

''Yes...i hope you are happy now that he is dead and he is nowhere to be found. Not even his direwolf was found. I am sure Robb would insult you of what you did to Jon or Sansa was inherit your actions of what Jon did. Luckily Robb,Bran,Rickon especially Arya are close to Jon. Now if you excuse me. I need to be alone my lady.''Ned growled making Catelyn left his solar

''I failed you both.''said Ned

At night

House Bolton received a message from one of their armies have been slaughtered by the some mysterious newly Targaryen Dynasty as well. The rest of their armies have been burned to death as well. Some received scars as wells but fatal and also lethal. This Targaryen Dynasty has new armies as well. Mostly lethal and also dangerous from a powerful company or mysterious clan. He heard a door creaked that wondered Ramsey Bolton. Earlier the Lannister told them to betray the Starks in order to have a place on the Seven kingdoms or also the North.

''Who's there?''Ramsay demanded

No one answered making Ramsay felt the silent winds coming. Like a ghost that haunts him. He heard some growling of the wolf coming from the darkness

Ramsay grabs a sword from the armory and looked at the growling point. However the growling stopped making it silent all over again. Part of Ramsay believed that he was hallucinating because of the wine that he drank but the winds continue of the darkest place. He did swore some guards are stationed at their post but it seems that they were gone. The growling was heard but Ramsay went closer towards where the noise was. His hand reached towards the door when until a single but silent slashed appeared on his arm. Ramsay yelled as his hand was singly chopped off by a silent. Ramsey yelped as he looked at the door seeing a person that shocked him.

''You?...impossible...your dead...''Ramsay pointed the finger

Ramsay ran towards the hallways of the House Bolton screaming hysterically until his leg was slashed releasing to much blood. Ramsay' gripped his sword but the figure was gone and one of the torches was gone of fire. The figure disappeared into thin air.

"Where is he?"Ramsay' scowled

The figure was nowhere to be found but Ramsay' looked above until he was surprisingly welcome by the darkness. The figure immediately left the scene until he ran and ran when a black dragon with some gold and black coloring roared at him allowing him to rode on his back and left the mansion on the quite night.


End file.
